


Trouble Will Find Me

by DisasterSoundtrack



Series: Season 8 ficlets [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you miss someone so much you start seeing their face in every person passing by. Sometimes you miss someone so much you start looking for them everywhere, but they're never there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Will Find Me

Hey Elizabeth,

how are things in the world of yours? How are you doing? It feels like years since I last saw you, how long has it been? Two weeks? Three?

When are you coming back to New York? We miss you here! I'm happy that you've taken yourself out there, finally, because you're fierce, and you deserve success like no other bitch I know. I'm not here that much myself, you know, I'm a superstar now! Woo! We've made it!

Okay, who am I kidding? _I'm_ the one who misses you. I miss you terribly. I miss being on tour and waking up on the floor next to you every morning, hiding under blankets so the others don't see us. I miss being a backup dancer for you with Bob. I miss making out with you behind gas stations, discovering bruises on my neck the next morning, thinking, _oh well, thank heavens for concealer_. I miss sneaking around like teenagers and losing myself in you, I miss you fucking me raw and hard and unapologetic against the wall, not letting me say a word until we're both done, and we can't talk anyway.

I miss being out of breath with you. I miss counting stars and sharing headphones, I miss sharing every drink with you (except that one tequila in San Fran you didn't share with me, because you're what? A bitch). I miss every little cliché we've had. I liked being cliché with you.

What hurts the most is realizing we'll never get this back. _I'll_ never get this back; I'm not sure you'd want to. But, on the bright side, there's so much more we can have. Life is just so full of possibilities, you know? Sometimes the amount of them makes my head hurt.

I look for you through airplane windows, I look for you when I'm in line for boarding. I look for you in foggy mirrors and I look for you from the stage, smiling, staring at the crowd. I look for you when I'm catching my breath in the back alley. I look and I never find you.

So, whenever you're in New York, you know where I'll be, right? You could come to my show, or I could come to yours. We would share some drinks and then you can sleep in my bed. I'd let you touch me, you know you want to. I would even make you breakfast in the morning. What do you think?

(Please find me.)

Yours and all that,

TT

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting your love and hate at samrull.tumblr.com !


End file.
